Season 4 summary
Tribal 1 The younger tribe surprisenly lost the first challenge much due to lack of challenge skills on part of John so John was voted out unanimously Tribal 2 With the older tribe losing Pat Dan and Kevin wanted to target Chris but Zane Andy Manuel and Tony formed an alliance and using Chris voted off Kevin Tribal 3 With the younger tribe losing again Jeremy began a majority alliance adding Cole, Ben, Mark and Joel, Troy wanted to target Joel but couldn't because of the majority alliance, the majority alliance targeted Zach because he hurt himself during the challenge and couldn't continue to contribute Tribal 4 The older tribe lost again and this time the whole tribe decided to rid Chris who they tried to get rid of at the first trbal Trial 5 The older tribe again lost and the majority had to decided between Pat and Dan, they decided Pat was worst in challenges and voted him off Triba 6 The older tribe loss again and Dan tried to convince Tony and Manuel that Zane and Andy were too powerful of a pair to continue the game and they should flip and vote out Zane, Tony and Manuel decided not too and voted Dan Out Tribal 7 A merge came and the younger tribe was clearly in control and pondering voting off Tony but Troy wanted to flip and vote out Joel, Zane and Andy forming a bond with Ben Jeremy and Cole told them what Troy was doing so they voted Troy out Tribal 8 The younger tribe still in control 5-4, Jeremy Ben Cole Andy and Zane formed a final five alliance but the three younger competitors didn't want to make a move yet and the younger alliance voted off Tony Tribal 9 Cole Jeremy and Ben decided to make the move and were going to join forces with Andy and Zane, Cole also formed an alliance with Manuel, they decided to blindside Joel for being the most athletic competitor left in the game Tribal 10 Mark disrupted the game for the the majority by winning immunity, Cole assured Manuel he was safe and that it was Zane going home, Manuel believed him but was voted off by the majority Tribal 11 Mark seemed doomed but tried to convince Zane and Andy to flip because they had no chance and the other three would be the final 3 but they decided to stick with the plan and vote off Mark Tribal 12 Jeremy distanced himself from Cole and Ben and formed a final 3 deal with Zane and Andy feeling confident he would win in a final 3 situation with them, but Cole figured out Jeremy was flipping and convinced Ben who had the idol to give it to him, Cole played the idol negating 3 voted and sending Jeremy home Tribal 13 Cole won last immunity and Cole and Ben made a deal to go to the finals together, they felt like Andy was more likely to beat them then Andy so they voted Andy off Final Tribal Council Zane was praised for being likeable and making moves, but criticized for also being dragged along a bit by Ben Cole and Jeremy, Ben was praised for a good social game and making moves but criticized for playing second fiddle to Cole and Jeremy. Cole was praised for Strategic play and in general being likeable but critcized for being slightly arrogant , Cole won 4-2-1